


Safe.

by Miyuuki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuuki/pseuds/Miyuuki
Summary: A small fight leads to MC storming out... and being stolen in the night. Hell hath no fury like a God without his woman.





	

         “Would it kill you to take a night off? I want to have dinner with my husband.” You sigh, half expecting Saeyoung to ignore you. Not on purpose, of course, he was just prone to zoning out while working. “Just a few more hours, Princess, then I’m all yours.” he replies without turning away from the keyboard. He’s been at it all day, possibly working on a big project. He never really tells you about what he’s doing. You’re safer if you don’t know, you understand that. But it makes it harder when you want to actually spend time with him and he’s too focused on work to even eat. You approach him, running a hand through his messy, red mop. _God, this boy could really use a comb._ “Sae,” you purr, “please?” He sighs and turns to look at you. His beautiful, golden eyes always make you melt, but right now his eyes are hard and pointed. “MC, not now, I have to finish this. Please, let me work.” With that, he turns back to his keyboard and begins furiously typing. Defeated, you withdraw your hand from his hair and retreat to the couch. You play a few tap games on your phone and quickly grow bored. Opening the RFA app, you see everyone is online.

 _MC has signed in._  
Jaehee Kang: Hello.  
Yoosung★: Hiii!  
Zen: hey  
MC: Hi guys, what’s up?  
Saeran: Zen and Jumin were just fighting like an old married couple.  
Zen: WHAT. We were not.  
Jumin Han: I’m not sure what you mean, but I would never marry Zen.  
Yoosung★: LOL  
Zen: What’s that supposed to mean, jerk?  
Jumin Han: Are you saying you would?  
Jaehee Kang:… I don’t think that’s what he meant.  
Zen: YEAH. Jerk.  
Jumin Han: Creative as ever, Zen.  
Yoosung★: MC, what are you doing online so late? Seven still working?  
MC: Yes. -_-  
Saeran: He’s a workaholic, just drag him away from the computer.  
MC: I tried, and he got mad.  
Zen: I’d never get mad at you.  
Jumin Han: MC is a married woman, Zen. Tread carefully.  
Zen: I KNOW THAT. God.  
MC: Lol he’s okay Jumin. It’s just annoying. I’m bored.  
Jaehee Kang: Well, best of luck to you. Mr. Han, we have an early day tomorrow, perhaps it’s time to call it a night?  
Jumin Han: Yes, I agree. Goodnight everyone.  
 _Jumin Han has signed off._  
Jaehee Kang: Goodnight :)  
 _Jaehee Kang has signed off._  
Yoosung★: Well, I’m going to go play a round  
Saeran: Or 4, right?  
Yoosung★: wouldn’t you like to know!  
Zen: …what?  
Saeran: wait, what?  
MC: lol what are you saying Yoosung?  
Yoosung★:…  
 _Yoosung★ has signed off._  
Saeran: What a strange dude.  
Zen: I have some lines I need to look over. Hope your night gets more eventful, MC. Night.  
 _Zen has signed off._  
Saeran: About my brother.  
MC: Yes?  
Saeran: He’s always going to put you first, even if it doesn’t look like it.  
MC: Thank you, Saeran. Goodnight.

Setting your phone down, you glance up at your husband. He is still typing, and still ignoring you. You spot a magazine on the table, and pick it up. Flipping through a few pages, your boredom and irritation get the better of you and you rip a page from the magazine. Balling it in your fists, you throw judgement out the window and whip the wadded page at Saeyoung. It sails and hits - **smack** \- in the back of his head. _Bullseye._ He freezes for a moment, shaking his head and resumes typing. You instantly rip another page and ball it. At the exact moment you throw it, Saeyoung spins around to tell you to knock it off… The ball hits him directly in the middle of his forehead and you have to stifle a giggle as you await his reaction. He snaps, all his frustration with this job coming out. “Are you fucking kidding me, MC? Can you grow up for 2 minutes, for fuck’s sake?! I told you to leave me alone and let me work!” You shrink back at his sharp words, each one hitting you like a punch to the stomach. You expect him to turn back to his computer, but he’s still glaring at you. Shakily, you ask, “Do I have your attention now?” Saeyoung rolls his eyes. “No, you don’t. Stop being so needy, I have a lot of work to do.” With that, he turns back to his computer and beings stabbing the keys with his fingers. _Damn, he’s mad_. Tears prick the corners of your eyes. You let out a small sob and choke out, “Fine.” Grabbing your sweater, you run out the front door. Slamming the door shut behind you, you hear Saeyoung yell out your name. Stomping down the street, to an unknown destination, you curse yourself. It’s a very cold night, the wind biting through your thin jacket. You hear your phone vibrating in your pocket. You pull it out and it buzzes again. You glance down, seeing 2 missed calls and 5 texts messages. Buzzing again, Saeyoung’s face shows up on your screen, signaling he’s calling you again, his third call in 6 minutes. This one, you answer and say nothing. On the other line, you hear him lightly sobbing. He’s apologizing, pleading with you to come home and talk to him. You take a breath in to respond, only to have a hand clamp over your mouth and waist, lifting you off the ground. A van screeches to a halt next to you, doors flying open and strange men wearing masks pour out. You fight and kick against the hands restraining you, the hand over your mouth muffling your screams for help. In your struggle, your phone slips out of your hand and hits the pavement. The figure holding you stomps on it, and laughs. Suddenly, everything goes black as a bag is thrown over your head. You feel yourself thrown into the van, and the door slamming. The van speeds off and you feel like you’re going to have a heart attack. Something pricks your arm and then stings, making you drowsy. You feel yourself slipping, falling, down into darkness. Fading.

As soon as you slam the door shut, Saeyoung hates himself. He’s selfish and cruel, and he damn sure doesn’t deserve you. He blows up your phone, tears threatening to fall. When you finally pick up the phone, he shamelessly begs you to come home. He pauses, waiting to hear your response, but all he hears is muffled shuffling, then the call is dropped. He immediately hits redial and is greeted by your voicemail. Something isn’t right, he can feel it. He grabs his hoodie and runs out the front door. Guessing the direction you headed, he calls your phone again and again. Then he sees it - your cell phone - smashed on the concrete. He can tell it’s yours, even without seeing the cute, personalized case you had made of your wedding picture. No, this was not good. He dials Jumin’s number, quickly. As he waits for Jumin to pick up, he notes the skid marks from tires on the curb. Looking around, he marks all the security cameras he can see from that exact spot. “Hello, this is Jumin Han speaking.” Without taking a breath, he unleashes the entire tale to Jumin, whose only response is, “Meet me back at your apartment.” Saeyoung rushes home, and begins to hack into every camera he can remember from the scene. **He will not rest until he finds you.**

Groggily, you try to sit up. You assess your surroundings: Cold, hard, stone floor. Grey walls, and dim lights hanging from a high ceiling. Your arm aches from whatever they knocked you out with. You reach up to rub the injection site, and the clatter of chains snaps you fully into reality. Your wrists and ankles are bound, you are chained up in a strange place. Panic sets in as you scream, tears streaming down your face. You yell for Saeyoung, for anyone to help you and are met with silence. Until the door swings open and 3 men enter, You shrink down, as close to the wall as you can get. One of the men chuckles and spits, “See, I told ya she was hot.” Another man agrees, “Crying women are always sexy.” The third man approaches you and you shout out, “P-please, no! I won’t tell anyone, please just let me go! Why are you doing this?!” You see stars, as the man backhands you. You taste blood in your mouth as he grips your chin and pulls you close. “Shut up, bitch, you’re lucky we ain’t killed you yet.” He grabs a fistful of your long, brown hair and yanks upwards, forcing you to try to stand on your bound feet. “Yeah, you’ll catch a pretty price alright, even if you’re a little roughed up.” With that remark, he releases your hair and you crash to the floor, wincing. The 3 men laugh and head for the door. One of the men stays, plopping down into a chair by the door and opens his phone. Good, you think, if they have phones, Saeyoung will find me in no time. There’s nothing he can’t hack into. You feel hot tears on your cheeks as you think about the last time you saw your husband. It was so stupid, God, why did you leave like that? You sob quietly. _Please, Saeyoung, hurry._

Saeyoung slams his fist into the wall, seeing the footage from the security camera outside the shop when he had found your phone. Tears sting his eyes as he watches, helplessly, the men grab you and toss you in the van. Behind him, Jumin is calling his contact in the police force, providing them with the make, model and license plate number of the dirty van. Saeyoung’s facial recognition software scans quickly, bringing up no results, except you, his beautiful wife. He swears under his breath and runs the program again, this time on every clip of footage from every camera angle. He hears Jumin approach from behind, and he turns, honey eyes meeting steely, grey ones. “My friend in the police force is looking into the van. Saeyoung, we will find her.” Behind the men, the computer chirps, bringing up a match. The driver of the van hadn’t worn a mask. A fatal mistake, Saeyoung silently promises. His computer brings up the profile of the driver, and Saeyoung sits down to do what he does best: hack. Phone number, credit card, home address, he has all of this man’s personal information at his fingertips. Even if this man doesn’t have you, he knows where you are. Saeyoung will make him talk. Jumin texts the man’s information to the police, and watches Saeyoung work. _Damn, he was scary._

You drift in and out of consciousness, feeling weak from hunger, How long have you been here? There are no windows, no indication of how much time has passed. You lightly sob and beg your guard for something to eat. He stands and stomps toward you. “The fuck you just say?” “Please, just let me eat something, plea-” You are cut off by a sharp kick to your ribs. All of the air in your body escapes you, as you try to cry out. Curling into a ball, you sob and hold your stomach. “Shut your fucking mouth, whore. You ain’t here for comfort. You’re gonna be sold to the highest bidder, and they gonna do real bad things to you, I’m sure.” You stay curled up, gripping your throbbing stomach, eyes wide with fear. No, please… Another man enters the room, relieving his friend of his watch. This man holds a key… and a police baton. Your heart soars, the sinks. He isn’t freeing you, he’s unchaining you and moving you to a chair. “Why?” a whisper escapes your trembling lips. He pauses, holding your wrist and meeting your eyes. He smiles, then crushes your wrist in his hulking fist. You scream and the man sticks his face next to yours. You try to shrink away as he whispers in your ear, “You need to be broken, made obedient. After all, you have to train a dog, before you can sell it.” Your eyes widen as he steps away and extends the baton. You lose count of how many times he strikes you before the pain pushes you into darkness.

“We have a hit on the van, it’s parked on the other side of town, by some abandoned apartment buildings.” Jumin’s voice stirs Saeyoung from the trance-like sleep he’d drifted into. Saeyoung’s head snaps up and nods at Jumin, signaling him to ready his guards. He shakes at the thought of what could be happening to you. Were you even alive? No, he shakes his head. He has to push that out of his head, the thought alone sends him reeling. Grabbing his jacket, he follows Jumin out. _I’m coming, Princess, please be okay._

When you come to, you are once again chained to the floor, by the wall. Only your arms are chained this time though, which is a small relief, given the situation. Your body aches and your see bruises forming on your arms and bare legs… Wait, bare legs? You’ve been stripped down to your underwear and dirty tshirt. _Bastards took my clothes,_ you curse silently. _Dirty old men._ As if on cue, a man enters. He’s new, you’ve never seen him before. He approaches you, smirking, as you draw your naked legs in close and turn your face away, hiding it against your shoulder. He grabs one of your ankles and yanks you toward him, causing you to yelp. He has you pinned down, purring as you struggle against his hold. Your leg brushes against something hard and you panic, realizing this creep has an erection. You squirm and push against him, screaming. Saeyoung is the only man you’ve ever been with, and if this fucker wants to change that, it’ll be over your dead body. To stop you from fighting, the man moves his hands to your throat. You kick at his legs and claw at his hands, choking and gasping. Shouting outside the door steals his attention long enough for you to hook your foot against his crotch and **STOMP.** He cries out, and turns his attention back at you, smacking you across the mouth, breaking skin on your lip. His hands press into your throat with a crushing weight, and you start to black out.

Getting into the building proves easy enough, Jumin’s team of tactical security guards making quick work of anyone they see. As they take out the last of the men guarding a locked door, Saeyoung hears you softly cry out. His breath catches in his throat. The guards break down the door, and Saeyoung sees red. There is a man, with his hands around your throat and you aren’t moving. Before he realizes what he’s doing, he’s tackling the creep and landing punch after punch to the man’s face and throat. Two of Jumin’s security guards try to pull him off of the unconscious man, but he won’t budge. The only thing that stops him  and brings him out of his rage, comes from you. A small whimper, “Sae-” You’re lying, crumpled and chained, and his heart breaks. He crawls to you and gingerly pulls you into his lap. You are still trying to catch your breath, but tears freely fall as Saeyoung pushes your matted hair from your face. You finally open your eyes and see your husband’s golden eyes, raining tears on your cheek. A security guard approaches with a key, retrieved to free your wrists. Once you are free, Saeyoung lifts your top half up to wrap his sweatshirt around you, and carries you out of that damn room and down to a car waiting to take you to the hospital. Saeyoung sets you gently in the backseat and runs around to the other side of the car to join you. All you can do is sob and cling to him. He strokes your hair and whispers sweet nothings, peppering your hair, face and fingers with gentle kisses. “G-God, Sae, I’m so - _hic_ \- sorry I left like that. I’m so stupid, please don’t hate-” you start, hoarsely, until Saeyoung cuts you off with a gentle kiss. “Nonsense, Princess. I could never hate you. You are my entire world. I can’t lose you. I’m the one who is stupid. If I would’ve just stopped working and gave you the attention you deserved, God-” his voice catches in his throat, as a sob escapes him. It’s your turn to pepper his face with kisses as he cries against you. He pulls you close to him, “I swear to God, MC, you’ll never be in danger again. I’m going to quit hacking and find a real job, I’ll keep you safe, I love you so much.” He wraps his arms around you, squeezing a little too tight, and you wince. He freezes and fresh tears prick the edge of his eyes. You smile weakly and thank him for saving you, before letting sleep take you, curled against your husband’s chest. 

When your eyes finally flutter open, Saeyoung breathes a sigh of relief. As you blink repeatedly to focus your eyes, you hear him call for a nurse. He returns to your line of sight and grasps your hand. _God, he looks exhausted. How long has it been since he’s slept?_ His free hand cups your cheek and lovingly strokes your hair. You hear the nurse enter the hospital room, followed by Jumin, Jaehee, Yoosung, Saeran, and Zen. The nurse busies herself with checking your vitals and fluids, all the while talking about your treatment and recovery process. _What’s she saying?_ You can’t force yourself to listen, you just look back at Saeyoung’s face. He’s listening intently to what the nurse is saying, while gripping your hand. The nurse bows her head before dismissing herself. Saeyoung’s gaze returns to you, and he’s crying. You reach up to wipe away a tear, and he cups your hand against his lips, planting a long kiss against your palm. 

The next couple of days are a blur. You had a fractured wrist, 4 broken ribs, and injured cartilage in your throat. The doctors did test after test, checking you for internal bleeding, head trauma, and psychological damage. Saeyoung tries to stay by your bedside the entire time, until you have to practically order him home to shower, eat, and sleep. Only after promising him you’d be safe, that an RFA member would always be with you, does Saeyoung finally go home. Jumin takes the first watch, pulling a chair close to your bed. “Thank you,” you say, after a long, comfortable silence. “Thank you for saving me.”

“No need to thank me, MC. You’re family to us.” Jumin, proper as ever. “Get some rest, MC. I’m sure Saeyoung will be back soon.” You smile, and drift to sleep. In your nightmare, you are bound and gagged, fighting against your captor. It’s the man, the one who was going to rape you. You cry and scream, but you can’t move. The man reaches for your underwear and you wake yourself up, screaming and jolting upright in your hospital bed. You’re gasping for air as Saeyoung has both hands on your cheeks, eyes flickering with questions. You let out a sob and throw your arms around his neck, ignoring the ache in your ribs. He holds you while you cry, stroking your hair and back. “I’ll always keep you safe.” he promises. 

                      **3 months later**

You are sitting on your couch, drinking coffee with Yoosung, waiting for Saeyoung to get home from work. He quit hacking the day you came home from the hospital. Jumin had offered him a job as head of the IT department at C &R. “It’s boring, but safe.” Jumin had said. Saeyoung had graciously accepted, anything to create a stable and safe life for you. He still didn’t want you to be alone, and you didn’t quite like being alone, so every day, someone from the RFA would come over and spend time with you while your husband went to work. Typically it was Yoosung or Saeran, Saeyoung’s twin brother, since Jumin and Jaehee had their jobs at C&R and were typically busy, and Zen usually had rehearsals. This evening, Yoosung had been quiet, which was unusual. “Is everything okay, Yoosung?” You ask him. He blushes and asks if you can keep a secret. “Of course,” you laugh and smile. Yoosung scoots closer to you and shows you his phone. It’s his text history with Saeran. There are an awful lot of winking emojiis… “Oh!” you gasp, finally getting it. “Yoosung, do you like Saeran?” His face says everything you need to know. “Please, MC, don’t tell anyone!” Yoosung pleads. “I wouldn’t dare.” You promise, hearing your front door shut. “Wouldn’t dare what, my love?” Saeyoung asks as he bends over the back of the couch to plant a kiss on the top of your head. “I’m sorry, honey, I’ve been sworn to secrecy. You’ll have to ask Yoosung.” Yoosung’s face turns bright red. “MC!” Saeyoung turns to him, like a lion stalking his prey. “Yoosungie,” he sings “tell me.” He’s creeping around the front of the couch, arms out like he’s going to tickle Yoosung. The blonde shrieks and dives over the back of the couch, “I’m not telling!” After a couple minutes of chasing each other around the couch, you give your husband a hint. “Check his phone, love.” Yoosung’s eyes grow wide as he dives for his phone on the edge of the couch. Saeyoung is faster. “Let’s see here, you’ve been texting my brother an awful lot, haven’t you?” Yoosung squeaks and grabs wildly for his phone. “No! Not anymore than I text anyone else!” Saeyoung laughs and gives up the phone. Yoosung snatches it and huffs, pouting. “He likes you too, Yoosung. I can tell.” Saeyoung gets strangely serious, a soft, half smile on his face. Yoosung’s eyes light up and his face turns the same color as Saeyoung’s hair. With that, he runs out the front door. Saeyoung chuckles as he joins you on the couch. He leans back and raises an arm, inviting you to curl against his chest and you gladly accept the invitation. His arm rests across your back, resting on your hip, and you nuzzle into the crook of his neck, **right where you belong.**

**  
**

****

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, so any and all feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
